Robert Mcclare The heart of Stone
by WickedKolMikealson
Summary: Robert Mcclare was a normal boy playing with odd toys. He finds out he is a wizard from these two oddly dressed strangers. Robert takes a journey and attends one of the famous wizard schools, Drumling Academy.


"Robert Mcclare Get down here we have company you bloody weasel!" yelled John Robinson. "Coming!" John always had thoughts about getting rid of Robert he doesn't think his nephew is a freak. Though he certainly is worried about what Robert will do to the house next. Whenever John walks into the boy's room something is always broken or terribly damaged. John hears footsteps, which cause the old dusty wooden floors to creek. It almost makes him feel like the flooring would just collapse on top of him. Robert walks down the stairs, letting his arms flop around like there made out of mush. He has a blank expression on his pale ivory face. His eyes looking like he just woke up. "I don't get it John why can't you just enjoy the company and leave me out of it?"Said Robert in a carless tone. "What kind of parent would I be if I just let you rot in your destroyed room like a dead skunk?" John protested. "I mean you wouldn't be awesome, but you wouldn't be a bad parent either, more like a balanced old aged magician" Robert jokes. John raises an eyebrow and steps to the side so that Robert can see the visitors. "Robert…this is Dripiltun frost weaver, and his young friend Olivia death shadow. They have come to talk to you about school." John says with a shaky voice. The two strangers nod and smile. The younger girl walks up to Robert and looks into his bright green eyes. "Are you willing to discuss this school business inside your room?" Says Olivia with such a joyful tone. Robert looks up at the older man and then back at the short girl. He nods and looks at John, and then he turns and walks up the stairs to his room. The two visitors follow him, and John wipes his forehead to see if he was sweating from the nervous feeling his was getting around the two strange people. Robert the man and the girl enter his little cavern full of broken items, different looking books that have a very old look to them, and shattered pieces of glass, sharp enough to scratch titanium. The girl examines the ridiculously messy room and takes a deep breath. "Well, I'm just going to take the smallest of guesses that you have been practicing with your little spell book and your unfitted wand…" says Olivia. Robert looks at them confused. "I thought this was about school, how do you know about this? I…I mean I kind of got the feeling that there was a small chance that this wasn't about school, I mean look at what your wearing… long robes and pointy hats that almost look like their moving and ready to talk to you." Dripiltun decided to enjoy a little laugh. "I knew the robes would be a slight give away, but your uncle seemed to be brain dead about it am I wrong?" Robert shook his head. "Nope not all, he seemed quite nervous though like he knew something was wrong." At least you know he cares. I thought he was going to be like the last man we went to. He called his kid a rat puff; I mean that's pretty mean when you think about it…" Olivia tries not to laugh. "The name is pretty funny to if you say it in your head to yourself it'll make you laugh since it's so unoriginal." Dripiltun shakes his head and rubs his beard. "Robert have you ever wondered why you live with your Uncle, and not with your birth parents?" Robert rolls his eyes. "Of course I have, why? Do you know something about it?" Dripiltun takes in a deep breath and takes a seat onto the old chair that creaked when he sat upon it. "I witnessed the horrible tragedy; it was in the wizard news for months… I just wanted to move on, but it's difficult when they were such important people to everyone." Robert looked clueless. "Hold up… first of all what wizard news paper and secondly how were my parents important to people? My uncle said they didn't have many friends." Dripiltun sighed. "Let's not play dumb Robert… I know you know about the wizard news, and the school and everything, I mean if you didn't you wouldn't have these magic books and items in your room, and your room wouldn't be completely trashed like a garbage dump…" Robert flops onto his bed and slaps his forehead. "Okay I thought that the wooden stick in that box was just a toy I found in the basement, in my dad's business chest when I was six. With what the toy factories have made through the years, I didn't even have the idea about being a wizard come into my mind. I always pretended to be a magician through the years, but I never thought of being a wizard and now you're telling me that I'm an actual wizard…?" Olivia Jumps up and down and claps her hands in excitement. "Yes! Isn't it amazing, you're a wizard." Dripiltun looks down at Olivia. "Calm down Olivia. Robert your parents were the smartest and were at the top of the class at Drumling academy." Robert shuts his eyes and rubs his forehead. "I can't believe this is happening, I mean it's exciting but shocking, and even a little bit scary, but it's just giving me many emotions!" Robert says like he just finished many cans of energy drinks. Dripiltun stands up and looks at Robert grinning. "Robert would you be interested in coming to Drumling academy? I mean you won't be able to see your uncle because of what you are, and if you do accept, he can't know about it. I hate to say this but you'll be a missing child because no one knows about wizards." Robert questions his thoughts for a minute. "Could a have a few days to think about my decision?" Dripiltun nods his head. "I will give you 3 days to decide, only because we don't have much time, summer is almost over, and we have no access to where any normal humans are. Here… take this note, send me a letter about your decision, and send it to this address." Robert takes the note and the address in his hand and looks up at Dripiltun and nods his head. "I will, thank you for coming and telling me Dripiltun, and Olivia I guess you helped somewhat." Olivia raises and eyebrow. "Be happy… I'm the one that found you in this giant foosball we call earth."


End file.
